Vegeta Choose your own adventure
by Barbi-PiXi
Summary: just pick the options at the bottom to choose your own adventure
1. Chapter 1

**Just pick the number at the bottom that corresponds with your path.**

"So this is the puny planet I was sent to destroy," a bold looking man with long dark hair speaks as he steps out of an white egg like ship, "something tells me this is hardly worthy of my time."

Vegeta takes his first few steps out into the open and leaps onto the ground beneath him. He crosses his arms and looks around once again with his strong features observing all that is to be his conquest.

 **Are you a Bad Chick** **2a** **or a Good Gal** **2b**


	2. 2a

**2a**

You stand above a crowd of scared mall shoppers who are surrounded by a group of gruff characters.

"I said hand over all of your valuables or my men will start killing you off one," you reach down, grab a teenage boy, and run a knife along his jaw, "by one," you half whisper in his ear.

The boy shivers in fear and you laugh as all the frightened people start to pass their belongings to your henchmen.

"Boss, we got everything," one blond man yells, you shove your little playmate back into the crowd, "Then I guess our little business here is done, thank you for your cooperation." You snap your furry brown tail as you head off with your men.

 **As you leave Sense Something** **3a** **or Just Run** **3b**


	3. 2b

**2b**

You sit in your living room with a bowl of cereal, two empty boxes of frosty flakes, a jug of milk, 6 banana peels, and a huge 'empty' raisin box.

On TV a cat hits a mouse with a huge hammer, but it explodes and somehow the cat was changed into a fuzz bunny. You don't know why but you can't help from laughing as he scuttles off under the nearby cartoon couch.

"Haaahaaahaa, "Oh my, I love this show!" You stand up and grab a trash can with your furry brown tail and start to pick up the mess you've made.

"Well that was a delicious breakfast, it's a good thing I went on that diet, I'm feeling healthier already."

 **As you put the trash away You sense something** **3c** **or You have a knock at the door** **3d**


	4. 3a

**3a**

"Hey Boss, Boss! Come on we gotta get outta here!"

For a moment something made you stop, it felt like something was making it's self known to you, "Guys go back to the hideout, I'll meet you there later."

"You pickin up on a job Boss," a bearded henchmen asks.

"No, just something caught my interest. Do as I said and get back to base."

All your men leave you as you look out toward the nearby desert. You smirk as you sense the power more, "here I come..." You leap into the air and take off toward the energy call.

 **Time to meet** **4a**


	5. 3b

**3b**

You and your men head back to your hideout. "Whoo Boss this was a great haul, "a bearded henchmen yells out.

As you head out toward the nearby desert toward your base you see something in the distance. "Yo, Guys! What's that, "you leap out of the jeep and fly off toward the shining white orb.

"It's probly nothing, we need to get this stuff out of sight before the cops come looking for us."

"I'm going to check it out I'll meet you back at camp, "turning only for a moment to reply then heading back off to your destination.

All of your men head off and leave you to your quest.

 **Time to meet** **4b**


	6. 3c

**3c**

You walk toward your window and look out toward the nearby desert. "What is that?"

You have a feeling like something is calling out to you, but you can't figure out what it is.

You open your sliding glass door and walk outside. You close your eyes and try to get a feeling for where it's coming from. "The desert, it's in the desert..."

You put a foot on the railing and leap off into the sky heading toward the direction of the energy pull.

 **Time to meet** **4a**


	7. 3d

**3d**

You look at the door, and walk over to open it. "Oh good you're home!"

A small old man stands at your door and grabs your hands, "I believe we are being invaded by aliens, "your tail flicks from side to side as you raise an eyebrow. "Um, well, I mean... uh... I just got a reading on my seismograph and I believe something just landed out in the desert just a few moments ago."

"You want me to go check it out for you?" You step outside your door and look toward the desert.

"Yes if it is in fact a life form it could either be hurt or dangerous, we need to find out before it has a chance to attack it that is it's motive."

"Alright, I'll check back with you later, "you leap into the sky and fly toward the desert to see what you can discover, hopefully it's just a meteor."

 **Time to meet** **4b**


	8. 4a

**4a**

As you fly through the air, the pull of energy becoming greater, you notice a small humanoid figure standing on the ground outside an egg like craft.

"Hey! You down there, what are you doing out here, "you land in front of him to try and intimidate him with your ability to fly, but your tactic doesn't completely work.

Because when you look at him, you can't help but stare at his rugged bad boy body, or fail to notice the tail he seems to have that looks identical to yours.

"Woman! What are you doing with that? Are you trying to mock me, "his brow becomes more creased as he yells at you, "I am Vegeta, Sayan Prince! The last of the Sayan Lineage, and you mock me by disguising yourself as one of my species!"

 **Were you a Good Gal** **5a** **or a Bad Chick** **5b**


	9. 4b

**4b**

As you fly through the air and the object gets closer, you notice a small humanoid figure standing on the ground outside an egg like craft.

"Hey! You down there, what are you doing out here, "you land in front of him to try and intimidate him with your ability to fly, but your tactic doesn't completely work.

Because when you look at him, you can't help but stare at his rugged bad boy body, or fail to notice the tail he seems to have that looks identical to yours.

"Woman! What are you doing with that? Are you trying to mock me, "his brow becomes more creased as he yells at you, "I am Vegeta, Sayan Prince! The last of the Sayan Lineage, and you mock me by disguising yourself as one of my species!"

 **Were you a Good Gal** **5c** **or a Bad Chick** **5d**


	10. 5a

**5a**

"I'm not mocking anyone! I just came to see what the energy was, "you walk over to him with swift sure movements.

As you stand looking at each other you see a smirk appear on his face. "Woman, you shouldn't let your guard down to your enemy."

And with that he brings his hand around and shoots a energy ball at your chest, lucky you, you sensed it, and flew up before it had a chance to leave his hand.

"I'm not your enemy! I haven't done anything against you, as I said I only came to see what I was sensing!" You float in the sky looking down at the very angry man.

"Well I'm telling you now I AM your Enemy Vegeta, "and with that he began his attack on you.

 **Go For His Tail** **6a**


	11. 5b

**5b**

"OOOOOhhh big bad Say-en man! I just came to see what the energy was, "you walk over to him with swift sure movements.

As you stand looking at each other you see a smirk appear on his face. "Woman, you shouldn't let your guard down to your enemy."

And with that he brings his hand around and shoots a energy ball at your chest, lucky you, you sensed it, and flew up before it had a chance to leave his hand.

"I wasn't going to kick your $$, Ve-g-ta, but I've changed my mind." You float in the sky looking down at the very angry man.

You rush the dark scowling man as he takes a stance to leap into the air as well. "Bring it on Small Fry."

 **Go For His Tail** **6a**


	12. 5c

**5c**

"I'm not mocking anyone! I just came to see what this, "you point to his ship, "was!" You walk over to him a little unsure of yourself.

As you stand looking at each other you see a smirk appear on his face. "Woman, you shouldn't let your guard down to your enemy."

And with that he brings his hand around and shoots a energy ball at your chest, unlucky you, you sensed it too late. You try to dodge the attack but get blasted into the dirt a hundred miles away. You fly back toward him very upset.

"I'm not your enemy! I haven't done anything against you, as I said I only came to see what that was!" You float in the sky looking down at the very angry man.

"Well I'm telling you now I AM your Enemy Vegeta, "and with that he began his attack on you.

 **You're gonna Kick him** **6b**


	13. 5d

**5d**

"OOOOOhhh big bad Say-en man! I just came to see what the energy was, "you walk over to him with swift sure movements.

As you stand looking at each other you see a smirk appear on his face. "Woman, you shouldn't let your guard down to your enemy."

And with that he brings his hand around and shoots a energy ball at your chest, unlucky you, you sensed it too late. You try to dodge the attack but get blasted into the dirt a hundred miles away. You fly back toward him very upset.

"I wasn't going to kick your $$, Ve-g-ta, but I've changed my mind." You float in the sky looking down at the very angry man.

You rush the dark scowling man as he takes a stance to leap into the air as well. "Bring it on Small Fry."

 **You're gonna Kick him** **6b**


	14. 6a

**6a**

You Dive toward him as he leaps up at you and you dodge as he shoots another energy ball toward you. Damn, his energy seems to grow with his anger, and right now he seems very angry.

"Woman hold still and let me hit you," the dark 'Prince' flew after failing again and again to hit you.

"Yea I'm just gonna stop and take it like a man huh? Yea...," you flung a punch and it landed on his jaw sending him straight down in to the sand below.

You zoom down and attempt to restrain him, "why do you want to be my enemy? I don't want to hurt you."

"Well I want to hurt you," he shoves you off of him and grabs your hair pulling your head back, "you're very feisty for such a pretty person," he pulls harder. "If you were a true Sayan you would make a perfect mate."

Then his lips descended upon yours. His kiss was hard and unfeeling. Everything and nothing was going through your head all at once.

Regaining your sense for a moment you reach out and grab his tail, and squeeze.

 **Pain** **7a**


	15. 6b

**6b**

You Dive toward him as he leaps up at you and you dodge as he shoots another energy ball toward you. Damn, his energy seems to grow with his anger, and right now he seems very angry.

"Woman hold still and let me hit you," the dark 'Prince' flew after failing again and again to hit you.

"Yea I'm just gonna stop and take it like a man, huh," just then a fist came across and hit you right smack in the jaw, sending you into the sand below.

He lands on you sending his knee into your stomach, "OOffff!"

"You see I am your enemy," he stands up, grabbing your hair pulling you up, "you're very feisty for such a stupid person," he pulls down hard. "If you were a true Sayan you would make a perfect mate."

Then his lips descended upon yours. His kiss was hard and unfeeling. Everything and nothing was going through your head all at once.

Still unable to clear your head you shove your knee into his stomach.

 **Pain** **7b**


	16. 7a

**7a**

He releases you from his grasp and his demanding kiss. You slowly regain your senses as he howls in pain.

"Aaarrrrggggg," he seems to have so much energy, it's almost overwhelming, but you refuse to let go he punches you and shoots a blast at your stomach but you stand strong and refuse to move.

Then he just seems to give in, the pain seems to be getting to him finally, he falls to his knees and slams his fists into the sand. "Le...ttt mee.. GO!" He leaps up again tossing sand into your eyes, as you release him.

 **Do you Act Quickly** **8a** **or Blindly Stand your Ground** **8b**


	17. 7b

**7b**

He releases you from his grasp and his demanding kiss. You slowly regain your senses as he brings his fist around, once again, slamming into your jaw.

"Aaahhhh," He sends energy balls flying down toward you, you avoid most but some still hit leaving you no worse for the wear except for some bruises.

"You think you can defeat the Great Sayan Prince! You foolish idiot, I shall destroy this planet and you along with it if you wish," he stands over you looking down into your eyes, then at your tail.

You can tell he's planning on using it against you.

 **Do you Act Quickly** **8a** **or Attempt to Act Quickly** **8c**


	18. 8a

**8a**

You think quickly. His ship is still open and not too far away. You rush him, slamming him into the waiting seat.

Before he has a chance to realize what is happening besides just a normal attack you start slamming your hands down on buttons, and jump out just as the door closes.

"You think this will stop me silly girl," I will just come back. That's when you hear it.

 **::WARNING:: ::SELF-DESTRUCT ENGAGED:: ::10, 9, 8...::**

"NO! NOOOOOOO!" you can still hear him through the walls of his ship as it lifts off into the sky. Just when it's out of hearing distance you see an explosion.

The 'Prince' and his ship are gone. You have saved your planet... yea...

You fall to your knees and begin to cry

 **The End**

 **Try Again at** **chapter one**


	19. 8b

**8b**

You stand your ground. He stands mere feet away from you, just looking at your tearing eyes and strong will.

"I propose a compromise," he crosses his arms and looks sternly at you.

"What kind of compromise," you follow his lead and cross your own, letting your tail snap to show him you're still ready to fight if the need be.

"If you agree to come back to my ship and be mine I will leave this," he looks around with disgust, "planet.. alone."

Could this be real, the one person who looks like he could be your race, who's ruggedly handsome, wants you to be with him.

 **Agree** **9a** **or Disagree** **9b**


	20. 8c

**8c**

You think quickly. His ship is still open and not too far away. You rush him, slamming him into the waiting seat.

Before he has a chance to realize what is happening besides just a normal attack you start slamming your hands down on buttons, and attempt to jump out just as the door closes.

"You think this will stop me silly girl," he reaches out and grabs your waist and pulls him back in with him.

"Now this is what I call spoils of war, and don't worry I'll be back to destroy this puny planet again, but first I'll take care of you."

 **To the Ship** **10a**


	21. 9a

**9a**

"Alright, I'll go with you, but you must give me your word you will not let any harm come to this planet." You look away from him toward you're small city.

He frowns, "Agreed," with that he grabs your arm and pulls you toward his ship.

You both remain quiet as the ship leaves the planet and reaches a docking area light-years away.

When you step out the man beside you shoves you toward a door to the right.

 **Choose a Destiny Right** **10a** **or Left** **10b**


	22. 9b

**9b**

"I'm sorry but I won't 'compromise' myself like that. I'm my own person. If you wish to stay maybe we could end up leaving one day, but I'm not leaving with someone who just wanted to kill me." You look at the brooding man across from you.

"If that's your decision, then there's only one thing for me to do...," he looks deep into your eyes.

 **Does he Leave** **10c** **or Stay** **10d**


	23. 10a

**10a**

You are on his ship, in his bed chambers. You belong to him. "Now my lovely little wench," he runs a finger along your jaw line, "I'll be back once I finish your planet."

"NO! Vegeta! NOOOOOOO!" You struggle against the chains holding you to his wall. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be a fine mother to the new Sayan race. He puts his hands into his pockets and walks away laughing evilly.

you can still hear him through the walls of his ship as he leaves for your planet.

The 'Prince' owns you and soon he will destroy your world. You have failed your planet...

You fall to your knees and begin to cry

 **The End**

 **Try Again at** **chapter 1**


	24. 10b

**10b**

You are standing in his bed chambers, it has been over 5 years since you agreed to his conditions, and you are no worse for the wear.

He should be back from his mission any moment now. Just then your two boys run through the automated doors.

"Mommy, Mommy," they run toward you, hugging your waist. "Will you read us a bedtime story again please?"

You smile down at the two dark haired boys with their adorable smiles and furry tails. "You know the deal one per night, now go to bed and when you wake up your Father will be home. Hurry off now the sooner you get to sleep the faster you'll be able to see him."

The boys run off to their room and a few minuets later their father walks through the door. You rush over to him, kissing him as if your life depends on it.

"Yes my Queen I'm home" He Kisses you again and clicks the light out.

 **The End**

 **Try Again at** **chapter 1**


	25. 10c

**10c**

"...But leave. You could have been a great Sayan Queen, but instead you want to live on this planet with these pests." He spits out the last word.

"This planet is my home, I'm not going to leave it. And these pests are now my friends and family. I love them and nothing can come between that." You turn away from him, tears welling in your eyes.

He walks over to you for the first time and gives you a tender kiss, "you really love them more than you could ever love me?"

You look away. "See you do love me! You are coming with me!"

 **Let him Take you away** **9a** **or Refuse, once again** **8a**


	26. 10d

**10d**

"... but stay. Our race relies on us." He folds his arms and looks into your eyes.

"So the only reason you'd stay is to 'continue your race'," slightly upset that it's his only reason.

"Well maybe it's not the only reason, but it's the only one that matters."

You look at the hard man who seems unable to show any emotions, will he ever open up to you.

"I don't want you to stay if you don't have any feelings for me. I want you to go back where you came from if all you want is to 'continue your race'!"

 **Send him home** **8a** **or let him Stay** **11**


	27. 11

**11**

You sit in your living room with 3 bowls of cereal, 6 empty boxes of frosty flakes, 3 jugs of milk, 18 banana peels, and a few huge, empty, raisin boxes.

On the TV a little boy gets his room destroyed by his older blond haired sister.

"Haaahaaahaa, "Oh my, I love this show!" You stand up to grab a trash can when someone else steps in.

He leans over giving you a kiss, while taking the trash. "I'll get that, you shouldn't have to do anything in your _condition_."

You blush slightly and let him take the can out of your hands, "Vegeta, I'm not totally incapacitated, I can clean up after myself."

He places a hand on your stomach, "Well I think our boys would be upset if you moved them too much," He smirked, "anyway, I don't mind  
helping my little woman."

 **The End**


End file.
